Lovepers Koran
by Raiia Yuukeina
Summary: FF Debut. Di hari pertama Naruto bekerja sebagai loper koran, dia bertemu manusia pantat ayam yang super mengesalkan. Contain: Boys Love a.k.a Shounen Ai SasuNaru


Lovepers Koran

by Raiia Yuukeina

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru & ItaKyuu

Warnings : OOC, typo(s), gaje, bahasa ngawur gak beraturan, MxM, BL, serta masih banyak keganjilan lainnya.

Pagi ini seperti biasa, Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju ke mobilnya untuk berangkat ke kantor. Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba sebuah benda jatuh tepat mengenai kepalanya yang membuat Sasuke 'mengaduh' karena terkejut bukan karena kesakitan. Dengan cepat dia mengelus kepalanya dan menyambar koran tersebut sambil berjalan menghampiri si pelaku yang telah membuat sang Uchiha berteriak dengan tidak elegannya.

Si tukang koran yang mendengar hal tersebut pun berhenti sejenak untuk melihat keadaan dari korban lemparannya. _Tapi_ saat dia melihat seseorang yang keluar dengan tatapan yang sangat mengerikan ia sempat berpikir untuk berlalu. _Tapi_ belum sempat dia mengayuh sepedanya Sasuke sudah lebih dulu memegang pundaknya.

"Ma-Maaf… maaf saya tidak sengaja," ucap Naruto cepat dengan nada ketakutan sambil menoleh melihat sosok yang memegangi bahunya tersebut.

"Cih. Maaf kat-" Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya iris _onyx_ tersebut mendapatkan pemandangan yang mengejutkannya. Ia melihat seseorang yang sangat manis serta memesona ditambah lagi iris yang sewarna dengan langit biru tak berawan itu seperti menghipnotis dirinya.

Hening.

Di kala iris oniks dan safir bertemu pandang satu sama lain.

"Maafkan aku," ucapnya lagi memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Sasuke masih dalam lamunannya, dia masih bingung akan makhluk yang ada di hadapannya ini. Begitu manis dan Sasuke bertanya-tanya apakah dia adalah bidadari? Tiba-tiba Sasuke menyeringai saat pandangannya masih menyelidiki si tukang koran yang boleh dikatakan memunyai tubuh ideal serta bibir ranum yang membuat Sasuke ingin menerkam pemuda tersebut.

"Hei Tuan-"

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan senyum miringnya serta memotong ucapan Naruto cepat.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan namaku?"

"Cih jawab saja atau kau mau mendapatkan hukuman dariku Dobe."

"Hah hukuman apa? Aku kan sudah minta maaf dan apa-apaan itu kau seenaknya saja memanggilku 'dobe'. Memangnya kau siapa, hah? Beraninya kau dasar teme, aku ini punya nama!" jawab Naruto kesal

"Kalau begitu siapa namamu Dobe?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. Panggil aku Naruto, hehehe." Sambil tertawa mengejek serta dengan gaya khasnya.

Ucapan dari Naruto tersebut makin membuat Sasuke menyeringai. Yang membuat si loper koran merasakan hal buruk akan menghampirinya. Benar saja belum selesai dia bicara tiba-tiba sang Uchiha itu sudah mengikis jarak di antara mereka dan menyentuh lembut pipi Naruto yang merona dibuatnya.

"Aku belum terima permintaan maafmu," ujarnya lembut.

"Ya terserah yang penting aku sudah minta maaf," jawab Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu serta membuang muka.

"Ya terserah. Apa kau ingin aku melapor kepada bosmu atas kelakuanmu hah, Dobe?" Sasuke tersenyum melihat ekspresi Naruto yang mulai panik. "Mungkin kau akan kehilangan pekerjaanmu bila bosmu tahu kelakuanmu," tambah Sasuke.

"Eh? Jangan laporkan aku. Ini hari pertamaku bekerja, masa kau tega melihatku dipecat di hari pertama Teme!" Dengan sedikit terbata Naruto berkata.

 _Cih di saat memohon pun dia masih menghinaku,apa dia tidak tahu aku siapa untung saja dia manis kalau tidak._ Ucap Sasuke dalam hati melihat kelakuan Naruto yang membuatnya geram. "Baiklah , aku tidak akan melaporkanmu tapi ada syaratnya Dobe dan kau harus memenuhinya," ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Apa syaratnya?" jawab Naruto cepat karena dia harus melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Cepat katakan syaratnya, aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku," sambung Naruto.

"Datanglah ke rumahku nanti sore setelah kau menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu. Aku harus berangkat ke kantor sekarang."

"Hah… Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?" tanya Naruto

"Kutunggu nanti sore Dobe." Sasuke berbalik meninggalkan Naruto yang kesal dengan sikap Sasuke. "Ingat nanti sore. Awas kalau kau tak datang, kau akan tahu akibatnya," ancam Sasuke sambil masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

.

.

"Aaaaa… .Kuso!'" teriak Naruto kesal terhadap sikap Sasuke yang membuatnya emosi jiwa. "Seenaknya saja dia menyuruhku, huh. Susah menghadapi anak orang kaya sepertinya. "Masih dengan dongkol Naruto menyusuri jalan menuju rumah Sasuke. Sebenarnya dia cukup malas untuk berhubungan lebih lanjut, tapi ini dia lakukan untuk mencegah hal yang lebih buruk lagi.

.

Sementara di kediaman sang Uchiha, Sasuke sedang duduk di halaman rumahnya menikmati suasana senja yang indah menurutnya. Sasuke melihat langit biru yang mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga yang mengingatkanya kepada sosok Naruto yang baru tadi pagi dia temui. Entah mengapa Sasuke sungguh terpesona dengan sosok Naruto yang mempunyai rambut pirang, bola mata birunya yang menghipnotis serta tiga garis di pipi tanya menurutnya begitu manis walau dia sedikit berisik. Menimbulkan rasa yang selama ini belum pernah Sasuke rasakan. Meski Sasuke tahu rasa apa ini, tapi Sasuke tak habis pikir kenapa sosok Naruto yang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta dan yang lebih membuat Sasuke bingung dia juga seorang laki-laki sama sepertinya. Padahal selama ini banyak perempuan cantik, kaya serta _**body**_ yang menarik tapi mereka semua belum ada yang bisa membuatnya Sasuke menyukai mereka.

 _Tapi_ berbeda dengan Naruto dia telah membuat Sasuke jatuh ke pesonanya serta membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih. Rasa ingin menyentuh kulit tan nan mulus itu, serta rasa ingin memiliki Naruto seutuhnya terus berkecamuk di hatinya.

 _Tettt…_

Suara bel menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya tentang Naruto. Sasuke beranjak cepat ke pintu untuk menyambut sang pujaan hati.

 _Tet…_ _tet_ _…_ . Bel berbunyi beberapa kali yang membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal serta bergumam 'Cih dasar dobe tidak sabaran sekali sih'.

"… ."

Termenung.

"Hai Sasuke lama sekali kau membuka pintu."

"… ." Sasuke sangat bingung dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang, bukannya Naruto yang datang, melainkan dua pria yang salah satunya Sasuke kenali yaitu kakaknya yaitu Uchiha Itachi tapi dia tidak mengenal sosok yang ada si sebelah kakaknya. Untung Sasuke sudah memasang muka datar sebelum membuka pintu, jadi Itachi tidak tahu kalau dia terkejut—sangat.

"Hn. Kenapa kau ke sini?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Hm memangnya salah ya kalau aku mengunjungi adikku?" sambut Itachi dengan wajah tak kalah datarnya dari Sasuke. "Bahkan kau tak mempersilakan aku masuk, "protes Itachi.

"Hn masuklah." Sasuke mempersilakan kedua pria tadi masuk ke ruang tamu. "Jadi ada apa kau ke sini dan siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke sambil meletakkan _minuman_ untuk kedua tamunya.

"Oh iya aku lupa. Perkenalkan, dia Kyuubi."

"Perkenalkan aku Kyuubi. Aku temannya Itachi," ucap Kyuubi sopan yang tanpa Kyuubi sadari Itachi melihatnya bingung dan kesal. "Dia bukan temanku, _tapi dia calon kakak iparmu Sasuke," timpal Itachi cepat sedikit kesal dengan sikap kekasih rubahnya. Tanpa Itachi sadari Kyuubi menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam serta pipi yang merah entah karena malu atau karena marah._

"Hn jadi kau ke sini untuk memperkenalkan calon kakak iparku," ucap Sasuke dengan sikap santai meski dia terkejut ternyata kakaknya juga penyuka sesama jenis "Salam kenal saya Uchiha Sasuke. Maaf kalau Itachi menyusahkan Anda. Itachi memang seperti itu orangnya, suka menyusahkan," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum mengejek ke arah Itachi yang terlihat tidak senang dengan perkataannya.

Itachi POV

 _Ada apa dengan Kyuubi?_ Kenapa _dia menyebutku hanya temannya? Lihat saja dia nanti. Akan aku beri pelajaran padanya sampai tidak bisa berjalan. Sasuke juga kenapa dia seenakanya saja menyebutku merepotkan._ Kenapa _dengan mereka berdua? Baru juga_ ketemu tapi _sudah kompak untuk membuatku kesal._

End of Itachi POV

"Tapi kau membawa kakak iparku di waktu yang kurang tepat Itachi-nii?" Sasuke bersuara memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya kau lagi tidak bekerja kan?" tanya Itachi bingung dengan Sasuke.

"Cih bukan itu maksudku. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang."

"Wah siapa dia? Apakah dia calon adik iparku?" Penuh semangat namun sedikit menyelidiki gerak-gerik Sasuke.

"Belum, tapi sebentar lagi akan."

Itachi sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Sasuke, tapi dia bisa melihat kalau adiknya bersungguh-sungguh. "Jadi seperti apa dia. Ceritakan kepadaku?" Tanya Itachi.

Tet… .

Suara bel berbunyi memutus percakapan di antara mereka.

"Nanti saja aku jelaskan. Sekarang kalian lebih baik pulang saja."

"Heh seenaknya saja kau mengusirku dan Kyuubi," sembur Itachi kesal dengan Sasuke.

"Jadi kalian akan tetap di sini dan mengganguku dan calon kekasihku?" Sedikit kesal serta tak habis pikir dengan kakaknya.

"Tenang kami akan bersembunyi di kamar tamu saja." Dengan semangat Itachi segera menarik Kyuubi ke tempat yang dituju.

"Hn terserahlah. Yang pasti jangan mengganguku," ucap Sasuke ketus. Beranjak cepat menghampiri pintu.

.

Harap cemas Sasuke membuka pintu semoga kali ini benar dobe-nya yang datang dan benar saja apa yang diharapnya menjadi kenyataan. Sang pujaan hati tengah berdiri di depannya dengan memesona. Dipandangnya lekat Naruto untuk beberapa saat.

"Hoi! Jadi apa syaratnya? " Merasa diperhatikan akhirnya dia bersuara menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunan. Sebenarnya Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat Sasuke yang tampan—menurutnya.

"Hn. Masuklah nanti kuberitahu."

"Tidak usah. Di sini saja, aku tidak ingin merepotkan," ucap Naruto kesal dengan Sasuke yang seenaknya saja.

"Cih. Bisa tidak sih kau diam dan ikuti saja aku."

Dengan terpaksa Naruto mengikuti Sasuke ke ruangan kerja yang sudah disiapkan Sasuke. Naruto masuk duluan sedangkan Sasuke di belakangnya dan tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, Sasuke mengunci mereka berdua di dalam ruang tersebut.

Mereka duduk berhadapan, diatas meja telah tersedia air minum. Belum ada yang membuka percakapan, mereka masih saling diam.

"Silakan diminum," ucap Sasuke memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Hm, jadi apa persyaratannya?" tanya Naruto kali ini dengan sikap tenang.

"Hn baiklah. Syaratnya kau harus mau menjadi kekasihku atau... ."

"Hah…..PERSYARATAN MACAM APA ITU?" Naruto sungguh terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar hingga dia berteriak. "Dan atau apa?" tambah Naruto kesal.

"Atau kau bekerja menjadi asisten pribadiku dan menuruti apa pun yang aku inginkan? Sekarang kau pilih yang mana?" Tersenyum puas akhirnya dia bisa mengungkapkan semuanya. "Pilihlah dengan bijak Dobe," tambahnya dengan seringai mesum menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Hah. Apa-apaan ini sebuah jebakan, aku kan cuma melempar koran saja masa aku harus melakukan sampai sejauh ini Teme. Dan lagi aku sudah minta maaf. Dasar kau orang mesum yang ambil kesempatan!" sembur Naruto kesal. "Apa kau sengaja menjebakku ya? Agar kau bisa melakukan yang kau inginkan terhadapku, kan?" Tambahnya sungguh kesal.

"Cih bisa tidak sih kau tenang dan tidak teriak-teriak begitu?" Dengan tidak kalah kesalnya Sasuke menjawab.

"Bagaimana aku tidak panik? Sekarang aku lagi dipermainkan oleh seorang pembohong dan mesum sepertimu… ."

"Hei aku bukan pembohong!" jawab Sasuke kesal. "Aku jujur. Aku sungguh ingin menjadikanmu sebagai kekasihku," tambah Sasuke sambil menatap lembut ke arah Naruto untuk meyakinkannya walau sebenarnya dia kesal.

"Aaaaark berhenti mempermainkanku! Memangnya apa yang membuatmu sampai ingin membuatku menjadi kekasihmu?"

"… ." Sasuke mematung sejenak.

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Sasuke, Naruto berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Tapi baru berjalan dua langkah tangannya sudah ditarik untuk mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari dada bidang sang Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto sangat terkejut dengan apa yang sekarang sedang terjadi dan apa ini di dalam pelukan tersebut Naruto bisa mendengar detak jantung Sasuke yang berdegup kenang.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sungguh-sungguh ingin kau menjadi kekasihku," ucap Sasuke lembut sambil menatap iris biru yang selalu menghipnotisnya.

"Kenapa? Bahkan kita baru tadi pagi bertemu. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiranmu itu? Apa kau menganggapku sebagai seseorang yang gampang dibodohi hingga kau melakukan ini semua? Aku tahu aku hanya orang biasa dan bodoh. Tapi aku tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari kalau aku sedang dipermainkan." Naruto mengeluarkan semua unek-unek yang ada di dalam otaknya meskipun dia tahu kalau detak jantung tidak bisa berbohong dan sebenarnya Naruto juga menyukai Sasuke.

"A-Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Perasaan ini apa adanya. Aku berkata jujur atas semua yang aku ucapkan. AKU BENAR-BENAR MENYUKAI MU DOBE," ucap Sasuke kesal dengan sikap Naruto serta berteriak atas apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar, jadi apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada lembut.

Mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu membuat Naruto merona dan perasaannya menghangat, serta bingung harus menjawab apa karena sebenarnya dia juga memunyai rasa yang sama "Y-Ya. A-Aku terima," ucap Naruto malu-malu.

"Benarkah?" Naruto mengangguk kecil membenarkan, Sasuke sangat terkejut dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar dan lihat. Pemandangan yang sangat indah Naruto yang malu-malu.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke menyambar bibir ranum yang menggoda tersebut, menyentuhnya lembut.

"Malam ini menginaplah di sini," pinta Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa besok aku harus bekerja Teme."

"Tidak bisa kau akan menginap dan tidak perlu lagi bekerja Dobe." Penuh penegasan dan kemutlakan Sasuke menjelaskan ke kekasihnya.

Dan Naruto hanya bisa mengiyakannya.

.

Sementara di tempat lain Itachi sedang sibuk menghukum Kyuubi yang tadi sempat berbohong tetang hubungan mereka di hadapan Sasuke. Mungkin untuk beberapa hari ini Kyuubi akan kesulitan berjalan.

.

End

.

a/n :

Akhirnya selesai juga minna, semoga suka maaf kalau alurnya kecepetannya ya. Ini fanfiksi pertama Raiia.

Awalnya mau bikin SasuNaru aja tapi temen Raiia kasih saran katanya tambah ItaKyuu juga dan ditambah deh biar tambah seru.

Kritik dan saran diterima di kotak review makasih buat yang udah mampir dan baca fanfic Raiia.

AM's notes: _proofreader_ jadi-jadian nge-beta, yang diubah sekadar tanda baca aja dan sedikit struktur kalimat yang _kebaca_ , sisanya masih hak penulis fanfiksi ini—jadi saya nggak berani ubah. Maaf kalau masih ditemukannya miss(seperti italic). Saya masih manusia, bukan setengah parasit ataupun ghoul waks. So, mohon maklum ya :)


End file.
